Teruomi Hino
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 17 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Light |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = Poltergeists |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Sōrei High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 191 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as , is a second-year at Ishiyama High School. He is the trumpeter of the Poltergeists.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 17 Appearance Teruomi is a slim, young man of average height.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 18 He has short, choppy light-colored hair and light-colored eyes. His face has a round outline and his nose is wide but flat; moreover, his front teeth are chipped, particularly on the upper section.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 14 Teruomi has three ringlets pierced on both of his ears.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 1 He wears a baseball cap with the brim facing towards his back; marked on the middle of the cap's panels is the letter "S". Over Teruomi's face is a fox-shaped mask with pointed ears that has a curved and extended nose, along with a sharp twist to form a dark-colored open mouth. At the tip of the nose's bridge is a circle. The mask also has three scratch-like carvings on the sides, forming whiskers, and two crudely drawn ovals with thick splotches in the middle, resembling eyes. Above these "eyes" are three lines that imitate eyebrows. The mask is now broken, however, following Teruomi's initial fight with Hajime Kanzaki. Teruomi also wears a light-colored hoodie sweater. On the front, there is a tulip with a childishly-happy face drawn upon the flower, with the word "DEATH" written below.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 10 On the back, there is a rabbit patterned upon it. The rabbit has a gas-like body with a circle drawn below its "tail" and its face additionally has a dazed look, with the tongue sticking out and both eyes looking in opposite directions. Next to the rabbit is the Hiragana that roughly translates to "passion fruit". Teruomi wears dark pants and light-colored shoes, as well.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 15 Personality Teruomi has a very relaxed and easy-going personality. However, he often has a sarcastic undertone to his words additionally being rather mocking and insulting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 16Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 6 History Before enrolling in Ishiyama High School, like the rest of the Poltergeists, he attended Sōrei High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Teruomi waits with the other Poltergeists for Nasu to come and start band practice. However, when it becomes clear that he is not coming, they go search for him. They find him in a hallway surrounded by other delinquents; evidently, there has been a series of fights in the vicinity. After an abrupt arrival, Teruomi casually reminds Nasu about band practice, adding also that he shouldn't let others wait for him as he is the band leader. Nasu decides to retreat with his fellow Poltergeists and the group leave the hallway together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 16-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 The following day, Teruomi and Shioiri head to the rooftop of one of Ishiyama's buildings, where the former plays his trumpet. Shioiri eventually interrupts his performance by reminding him of Nasu's plan, which is to take down the delinquents from Saint Ishiyama. Teruomi soon remembers it and laughs at the "silly" plan; however, he admits that he should be prepared for what is about to come, subsequently resulting in the two Poltergeists to leave and go regroup.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 1-2 They meet up with the other Poltergeists in a large, spacious room. It is not until a little later that Hajime Kanzaki and Takayuki Furuichi suddenly burst through the door. Teruomi says nothing in particular towards them though he chuckles when Kanzaki appears confused at how they are all present.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-12 He does appear surprised when Kanzaki suddenly strikes at Shioiri. However, Teruomi then goes on the offensive by landing a powerful kick to Kanzaki's stomach, after he has been unexpectedly pushed away by Shioiri himself. Teruomi then looks at the bloodied and seemingly-defeated Tōhōshinki, mocking his strength. As he does so, an unusual horn-like tattoo imprints itself over his neck, with the number 3 over it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 14-16 However, Kanzaki still manages to rise up, moreover with a new insignia tattooed on his back. Teruomi becomes somewhat uneasy about this new sight after an unknown woman explains the reason behind its appearance. His anxiety loosens after seeing Oga and Kanzaki's reaction to this revelation; however, after seeing Kanzaki easily defeat Shioiri in an instance, his concerned self finally returns back to him. Teruomi then realizes that he has to fight the Tōhōshinki again; following Kameyama's attack, which Teruomi even clarifies with Kanzaki, he uses his trumpet to attack the latter before Onizuka finishes the attack sequence. Unfortunately, this does little against Kanzaki, who counters by kicking Teruomi in the face, ultimately smashing apart his mask and rendering the teenager unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 4-14Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 16 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Teruomi's leg strength is rather powerful, as he is able to jump a high amount into the air and then stomp a grown man below him, furthermore causing severe cracks into the ground. Equipment Trumpet: He carries his signature instrument, which is the trumpet, with him at all times. *'Spit': Teruomi spits into his trumpet which subsequently strikes anything that is directly in front of him. The attack deals moderate pain to the victim.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 12 Quotes *(To Hajime Kanzaki) ''"You suck."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 15 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sōrei High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Poltergeists